


Happy Hallow-weeb!

by DeadmanDairyland



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga), Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Happy Halloween!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadmanDairyland/pseuds/DeadmanDairyland
Summary: David and Gwen are dressed as Rock and Revy from Black Lagoon for Halloween....That's it. That's the joke.
Relationships: Agent Miller 1/Agent Miller 2 (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 6





	Happy Hallow-weeb!

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my recent Black Lagoon kick for this.
> 
> Based on a couple of Tumblr posts I made where I was basically like "Gwenvid and Rock x Revy are kinda similar in some ways and also I want to see Gwen and David dressed as Revy and Rock for Halloween."
> 
> Also Gwen is a weeb and David is innocent.
> 
> Also Revy is Gwen's waifu and Rock x Revy is one of her OTPs.
> 
> That last part isn't in the fic, I'm just stating headcanons now.

"Now Gwen, are you sure these costumes are appropriate?"

"David, you're literally wearing a shirt and tie."

"Yes, but you said these characters are from a mature anime, right? What if the kids decide to look it up when they get home?"

"First of all, David, it's not _that_ kind of anime."

"Oh, okay!"

"Even if the mangaka does hentai doujin on the side."

_"Oh."_

"Second, half of these kids are already playing Grand Theft Auto and Call of Duty. And the other half have parents who won't let them anywhere near that shit. It'll be fine."

"If you say so. But what should we say if a parent asks who we're supposed to be?"

"Well you _could_ just say we're characters from an anime."

"Yeah, but--"

"But if you're still worried about ruining some brat's childhood, just say I'm Lara Croft and you're... I dunno... a Mormon or something."

"Got it!"

The doorbell rang. David shook with excitement. "Oh boy! Our first trick-or-treaters!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "David, maybe you could try looking a little _less_ excited to see a bunch of kids on your doorstep? Some parents might get the wrong idea."

"Now, now, Gwen! Where's your Halloween spirit?" David picked up the candy bowl and walked to the door.

Gwen shrugged. "Just saying, in case some of them are carrying pepper spray."

David opened the door to see Max, Neil, and Nikki.

"Trick or treat," the three said in wildly different ways: Nikki with wholesome eagerness, Neil with mild interest, and Max with a completely deadpan tone and an expression that suggested he would rather be anywhere else.

"Hey, kids!" David greeted as he fished granola bars out of his bowl of candy.

"And just who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Max asked.

"I'm a Mormon!" David said, hoping Max would buy it.

"I didn't ask what your religion was, David. I asked what you're dressed as." Max gestured with his candy bucket. "It's the least you can do after giving us _fucking granola bars_ for Halloween, asshole."

"Max, just give it a rest," Gwen said, waving her hand dismissively.

Max gave Gwen a look before turning back to David. "Oh my god, you're dressed as Rock and Revy."

David laughed nervously. "Oh-ho, I think you might be a little too young to know that."

"David, I literally played Grand Theft Auto earlier today. I don't give a shit if you're dressed like a couple of pirates who do jobs for the mafia."

"What?! Gwen!" David whined. "You didn't tell me _that_ part!"

"That's literally the plot synopsis of the show, David!" Max shouted at the audacity of the situation. "Why would you agree to dress up like Rock if you didn't even know about that?!"

"Well, I mean... it _was_ Gwen's idea."

"Obviously! Next thing you're going to tell me that you once made a YouTube video about The Lion King ripping off Kimba without ever actually watching Kimba."

"Uhhhh..."

"...Damn it." Neil handed a smug Max a twenty dollar bill.

Gwen pinched her nose as David waved the kids goodbye. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

David closed the door. "Yeah, probably, but you know what? I'm just happy you wanted to share one of your interests with me."

Gwen tried to hide the awkward smile forming on her face with her hand. "Yeah, but maybe I should have shown you the show first."

"Do you think I would I like it?"

Gwen shrugged. "Probably not. I don't know. Do you like the works of James Ellroy?"

"Oh, that's violent!"

"John Woo?"

"Oh, that's violent!"

"Quentin Tarantino?"

"Oh, that's violent!"

"Stephen King?"

"Oh, that's violent!"

"Then you're _probably_ not going to like Black Lagoon."

David noticed Gwen's mild disappointment, which was still more disappointment than David wanted Gwen to have. "But you know... maybe if I watched it with you, it won't be so bad."

Gwen perked up. "Yeah?" She smiled. "It's actually really good. There is some stuff that will probably make you feel super uncomfortable though, just FYI."

"I'm sure I can handle it!" David said with faked confidence.

"I don't know... You ever play Resident Evil: Code Veronica?"

"I've never played Resident Evil... at all," David admitted.

"Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony?"

"What a who now?"

"Figured not." Gwen thought about it for a moment before remembering something that probably should have been her first analogy. "Ever see Psycho?"

"No, but that's the one where a serial killer thinks he's his mom, right?"

"Ever see The Shining?"

"No, but that's the one with the two creepy sisters, right?"

"Good. Now combine the two."

David went pale. "That... sounds terrifying."

Gwen nodded. "Oh, it is."

The doorbell rang again, and David jumped excitedly. "Oh goodie! More trick-or-treaters!"

"Again, dial it back there, chief."

David opened the door, and Gwen's jaw dropped at the sight before her.

At the door stood Erid and her government agent dads, who were also as shocked as Gwen was.

David was completely oblivious to everything that was going on as he gave Erid a handful of granola bars.

"So... you're dressed as Rock and Revy, I see," one of the agents said awkwardly.

"And you're dressed as Dutch and Benny," Gwen noted.

Erid covered her face, not wanting anyone to see her smirking at the situation in an uncool manner.

David, however, was just confused. "I'm sorry, am I missing something here?"

But before he knew it, one of the Agents Miller shook with excitement as if he had switched personalities with David. "Honey!" he said, shaking his husband's shoulder. "We have _got_ to take a selfie with them."

Erid groaned in embarrassment. "Ugh... Daaaaad..."

"It's alright, Erid, you can be in the shot too."

_"Absolutely not."_

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should have waited until Halloween to post this, but I didn't want to risk forgetting that I wrote it.
> 
> So yeah, Happy Early Halloween!


End file.
